dans leur jeune temps
by ylg
Summary: Yoko Tsuno :: drabbles sur Vic et Pol, quand ils étaient encore une paire de célibataires, débutants dans le milieu de la TV, avant qu'ils ne fassent la connaissance de Yoko... 3ème : des questions de fringues. 4ème : bosser avec un autre chef ? xover avec Spirou. MàJ, 5ème : juste avant... 6ème : fiabilité. ::light slash, amitié, un peu d'het::
1. dans leur jeune temps

**Titre** : dans leur jeune temps  
**Auteur**: ylg  
**Fandom** : Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages/Couple** : Vic Vidéo et Pol Pitron  
(ohlala c'que ces noms ont mal vieilli ! oO )  
**Rating** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Roger Leloup. J'espère qu'il n'apprendra jamais pour ce drabble, parce que je ne saurais absolument pas me justifier, là :/

Pour Camille Miko  
**Prompt** : Leur premier baiser  
222 mots

oOo

Il y a bien longtemps, quand ils étaient encore une paire de célibataires, débutants dans le milieu de la TV… ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Il n'était pas rare de les voir passer un temps fou l'un chez l'autre, comme si se voir toute la journée au travail n'était pas déjà assez.

À cette époque, il y avait aussi des soirées un peu trop arrosées, avec toute l'équipe, pour fêter la fin d'un projet. Vic ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil : et le sérieux dans tout ça, et le risque de faire une bêtise le lendemain avec les instruments, hein ? Mais en définitive, il cédait toujours aux appels des copains.

Ça doit être lors d'une soirée comme ça qu'une fois, il a laissé Pol l'embrasser. Ou bien, lui-même, il a embrassé Pol ? Aujourd'hui, il n'arrive plus à se souvenir, si c'était une impulsion sur le moment, ou si c'est venu au terme d'une longue discussion, juste pour voir ce que ça ferait. À l'époque, ça n'avait pas trop d'importance, de savoir ce qui les avait menés là, ni combien de fois ils ont recommencé, quand l'occasion s'en présentait.

Et puis aujourd'hui, de toute façon, c'est tombé dans l'oubli. C'était il y a des années, c'était avant qu'une certaine électronicienne ne débarque dans leurs vies et transforme leur duo en trio.


	2. ceux qui en parlent le plus

**Titre **: ceux qui en parlent le plus...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages **: Pol Pitron, Vic Vidéo, des copains et des filles  
**Rating **: PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: Roger Leloup

Pour Camille Miko  
**Prompt **: comment Vic et Pol ont perdu leur virginité  
200 mots

oOo

Au bar, certains parlent du projet juste fini et du prochain, discutent de détails techniques ; d'autres protestent : ah non, changez de disque ! Séparons un peu le boulot et la fête, quoi !  
Parmi ceux qui parlent joyeusement de tout autre chose, Pol Pitron se vante à n'en plus finir de sa nuit avec « la blonde de l'autre équipe ».

« C'est pas sérieux de mélanger le travail et les affaires de c-  
-Aah, non, hein, commence pas avec ça ! rabat-joie !  
-He, Pol, intervient un gars de « leur » équipe, dis, si t'en parles tant, c'est que t'es amoureux fou d'elle ou juste parce que c'était la première fois pour toi ? hein ? »

Les oreilles de Pol virent au rouge, jurant avec ses cheveux roux –même si, dans la pénombre du bar, ça ne se voit pas.  
« Grillé ! » lance leur collègue, hilare.

Pol ronchonne : « N'importe quoi. Pis d'abord, tout le monde n'a pas eu la chance de coucher avec la bêcheuse de service en terminale pour fêter le bac', » peste-t-il à l'intention de Vic, lequel élude complètement le sous-entendu, hors de propos ici.  
« Je n'vois pas de quoi tu parles, fait ce dernier, d'un ton inhabituellement léger. Mais tu t'enfonces, là, à ramener ça sur le tapis. »


	3. fringues fétiches

**Titre** : et si le jaune c'est ma couleur préférée ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages** : Vic et Pol  
**Rating** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Roger Leloup

**Thème** : fandom = Yoko Tsuno pour 31 jours(1er juillet '11)  
Notes : 200 mots ;  
Warnings éventuels : gen mais peut-être un peu cracké ?

oOo

« Tu portes encore ton vieux pull jaune ? »

« He, se récrie Pol, il n'est pas si vieux que ça et il est encore en très bon état et puis je l'aime, ce pull.  
- On a remarqué ça, oui, » fait Vic, pince-sans-rire. Et Pol mord à l'hameçon et se laisse emporter ;

« Pis il me va bien. _J'aime _le jaune d'abord, c'est gai comme couleur.  
- Je vais prétendre que je ne suis pas en train d'entendre ça. »

Hélas pour Vic, Pol parti ne s'arrêtera pas en si bon chemin :

« C'est pour ça que j'ai aussi des chemises jaunes et des tee-shirts jaunes pour toutes les occasions. Ou des blancs pour aller _dessous_. Et d'ailleurs je l'aime tellement mon pull que j'en ai un autre au cas où il arriverait quelque chose à celui-ci. Mais il est un peu moins bien alors je le porte moins souvent. »

Après s'être défendu avec un peu trop de flamme contre la moquerie pourtant pas bien méchante, Pol boude encore quelques secondes avant de retourner la pique contre Vic :

« Tu veux qu'on parle de tes costumes gris ringards ? et de ton ascott ridicule ? »

Chacun son tour !

« Comment ça _ridicule_ ? »

o

note : si ces histoires de garde-robe vous amusent vous pouvez retrouver aussi la robe rouge de Yoko dans le mini-recueil "action girl" ( /s/5776880/4/ )


	4. une certaine Seccotine

**Titre** : une chef exigeante  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Bases** : x-over Spirou/Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages** : Pol Pitron, des collègues de la télé & Seccotine  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : plein de monde chez Dupuis dont Roger Leloup, mais pas moi

**Prompt **: "Tommy, chéri, je ne t'abandonnerai pas ; restons ensemble pour... toujours n'existe pas ; pour le peu de temps qu'il nous reste avant de terminer."**  
**d'après YLG pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12 sur DW)

**Note** : éventuellement, si Seccotine vous intéresse, vous pouvez la retrouver dans mon recueil de drabbles & ficlets _Spirou_ ("à la vie à la mort", /s/3979949/ ) ; elle y a quelques apparitions, parmi d'autres personnages.

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Terminé pour ce soir, les enfants, annonce la Chef. Merci à tous et à demain.

Entre les soupirs de soulagement, les auto-congratulations et les bonsoirs, il en reste un pour râler :

- Ce soir ? On est tellement tard dans la nuit que ça frôle presque la fin de matinée, ronchonne Pol. Et dire que je me plaignais des horaires que nous imposait Vic : cette fille est encore pire.

- C'est une des meilleurs journalistes qui soit, rétorque l'ingénieur du son ; évidemment elle est exigeante. Et ses sujets de reportage sont intéressants.

- J'ai vu mieux. Quand même, cette Seccotine, je la retiens.


	5. à ce train

**Titre** : ils n'auraient pas tenu longtemps à ce train là  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages** : Pol & Vic  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Roger Leloup

**Prompt** : « Abruti! »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité** : juste pré-série  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Abruti de fatigue, Pol se traîne à la voiture de Vic et se laisse tomber sur le siège passager. Trop crevé par sa journée de travail sur un sujet même pas intéressant, il n'est pas question qu'il rentre tout seul à moto. Pour se planter dans le décor et que leur chaîne de télé perde son meilleur caméraman ? et qui d'autre pourra supporter le rythme de dingue imposé par Vic pour ses émissions stupides ?

- Allez, monsieur le réalisateur, assume d'être un bourreau du travail et sois gentil avec les copains : dépose-moi chez moi, c'est ton chemin de toute façon.


	6. compter sur lui

**Titre** : on peut quand même compter sur lui  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages** : Pol, Vic  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Roger Leloup

**Prompt** : « Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'à la première bouchée, Masamori est délicieusement satisfait d'avoir cédé. »  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Céder à la panique n'aide en rien, en aucun cas. On imagine facilement que Pol qui s'inquiète de tout, cache mal sa frousse et ensuite râle ; est du genre paniqué.

Il n'en est rien. Oui, il pense souvent aux pires possibilités, mais sans que ça le paralyse pour autant. Et puis quand le pire arrive effectivement – rarement, mais quand même – he bien, il y fait face sans problème puisqu'il s'y attendait. Sans perdre ses moyens.

Il donne peut-être _l'air _d'être moins efficace que Vic qui n'y pense pas et fait posément face à l'inconnu. Mais ça n'est qu'une impression.


End file.
